polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Serbiaball
Serbiaball |nativename = Srbijalopta Србијалопта |image = Serbiaball-0.png |imagewidth = 200px |caption = REMOVE KEBAB! |reality = Република Србијa |language = Serbian |capital = Belgradeball |affiliation = UNball file:Serbia-icon.png Kebab removing agency |religion = Orthodox Christianity |friends = My bro Montenegroball Romaniaball (He also wants to remove kebab) Pavel Chernev Slovakiaball Armeniaball Polandball Israelcube (We understand your pain) Chinaball Russiaball Spainball TOKIO SERJIA LAND Son who wants to break away from Bosnia USAball Indonesiaball (The only kebab that is not of evil) Same as Indonesia Belarusball Croatiaball (Sometimes) Hungaryball (Sometimes) Macedoniaball (Neutral) Kebab Spearer (Sometimes) Vladimir Putin Donald Trump|enemies = FAKE COUNTRY! KOSOVO IS OF SRBIJA! REMOVE THE ALBANIAN IMPOSTER! THE BULLY Main Kebab Hungaryball (Sometimes) Czechoslovak intruders REPUBLIKA SRPSKA IS SERBIAN CLAY North Atlantic TERRORIST Organization(Formerly) Sharia Kebab Hardest Kebab Ustaska picka (Sometimes) Cigani Azerbaijanball (Stop bullying Armeniaball!) ISISball Vucic(Worst President)|likes = Rakija/Rakiya/Ракија, sport, his history, playing the accordion, Starting WWI, removing kebab and Sarma/Сарма, basketball, waterpolo, football, Kebab removal videos, Tupac, Nationalism Baja Mali Knindza better than shit Bojna Čavoglave.|hates = Being bombed "by mistake" by NATO, His president Vučić,Being mistken for Siberiaball, Kebabs, Main kebab, Sharia Kebab, Having no friends, Kosovo Stealer who steals clay, Also Clay Stealer, Other Clay Stealer, SMIRDLJIVI LOPOVI!||founded = 06/05/2006|onlypredecessor = Serbia and Montenegroball|predicon = Panslavic|intospace = Yes, but removing kebab is more fun!|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic Kebab Remove Agency |personality = Dead honest, angry, kebab remover, aggressive when it comes to (most) kebabs (REMOVE KEBAB!) |type = Slavic |ended = |status = REMOVE KEBAB FROM PREMISES!!!!!|notes = Remove kebab | Kosovo is SERBIA | Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji | Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata | Granate na Hrvate | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana | Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata ||military = Classic Balkan Military, with Russian Weapons of 80s and 90s. Not so good Air Force.|bork = Бре Бре (Bre bre) and Remove Kebab, Remove Kebab|food = Rakija, Pljeskavica, Ćevapi, Sarma, Burek, Punjena paprika, Kečap}} Serbiaball}} Serbiaball is a countryball located in Southeast Europe, specifically on Balkan peninsula. He is well known for removing kebab. He's very stronk, he claimed that his horses are invincible and very of stronkest, and that he want most of the world's kebab clay and rightfully own it himself. He now wears an eyepatch after Croatiaball stabbed his eye in the eye during the Yugoslav Wars. He's also well known for winning Eurovision on his debut in 2007 with Marija Serifovic's song Molitva. Unfortunately he inherited multiple personality disorder from his dad Yugoslaviaball, he loves his brothers and wants to reunite but at the same time he wants to commit ethnic cleansing. History 'Early history' Serbia was born a 2ball like all European countries and was in Southeastern Europe with other countries. In the 7th century, Slavball ancestors of Serbiaball arrived in Serbia. In 768, Serbiaball was born for the first time. 'Middle ages' Serbia was a small kingdom in the Balkans at the time. Even had an Empire for some time. In 9th century, he converted to christianity. In 13th century he became vassal of Byzantineball. The 13th and 14th centuries were a golden age for Serbiaball. He was sort of an innocent countryball back then. But this would soon end when in the late 14th century when kebab invaded the balkans. Serbia removed many Kebabs but kebab defeated Serbiaball at the Marica River in 1371, then at Kosovo in 1389 it was inconclusive, but then defeated at the city of Smederevo in 1459 and finally at Belgrade in 1521. Serbiaball swore to take revenge. During the invasion Wallachiaball was of helping me defend, even if we failed, thanks bro, never forget! While being under kebab domination, he rebelled in 1594 but was defeated, then again in 1683 but was also defeated, then in 1804 but it only lasted for some time and in 1812 they were finally defeated, then in 1815 and this time kebab gave Serbiaball some autonomy. Modern times In 1878 Serbiaball became indepedent REMOVE KEBAB!!! and in 1882 Serbiaball became a Kingdom. In 1913 he removed kebab for good from Balkans with the help of Greeceball and Bulgariaball. But then they couldn't agree on the new borders, so he with Greeceball and Romaniaball fought and defeated Bulgariaball. A sad moment for the nations of balkans indeed. Serbiaball's history in a nutshell: REMOVE KEBAB! How WW1 Started This Franz (From Austria-Hungaryball) was of visitings of Sarajevo in 1914. Serb called Gavrilo Princip was ready to do crap on Austrians and he killed Franz. Austria-Hungaryball was however planning to take over Serbian clay anyways, he of sendings an ultimatum that was inpossible for Serbia to agree upons as it would make them into slave. He didn't agree so Franz got so mad, that he used this as an approval and of invaded Serbiaball. After this he anschlused State of Serbs, Croats and Slovenesball and also anschlused Kingdom of Montenegroball and that created Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. 1918 best year of life for Serbiaball's citizens. Yugoslaviaball Serbiaball was the mind a part of The Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, with his brothers Sloveniaball, Croatiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, Macedoniaball , Montenegroball and two autonomous provinces: Kosovoball and Vojvodinaball. At first it was a kingdom but then Nazi Germanyball invaded it. After world war 2, Yugoslaviaball became communist. It was all of goods and nice until of death of Tito. Serbiaball wanted to turn Yugoslaviaball into a greater Serbia because (stupid) Slobadon Melosevic, the current leader of SR Serbia at the time, was a nationalist and so were the leaders of SR Croatia and SR Bosnia since Croatia wanted to be free again and Bosnia was of willingly to join if also became free. So of wars between Croatiaball, Serbiaball, Bosnia and Herzegovinaball broke out. They let Slovenia leave because they of realizings that its better to havings of independent ally than violent separatist. NATOball even invaded the body of Yugoslaviaball and helped to free the absorbed siblings of Serbiaball. This caused Yugoslaviaball gradually to regress back to ... Kid Buu Serbia and Montenegroball. As said before, after the Yugoslav War, Serbiaball and Montenegroball became Serbia and Montenegroball, then Montenegroball left me and now Kosovoball wanna leave me. Religion Serbian religion is of Orthodox Christianity 86.8% while 13.2% invaders are waiting for proper removal. Demographics *83.3% Serbs *3.5% Hungarian *2.1% Gypsy *2.0% Bosniak or Albanians (waiting to be removed, since they is of no countryball) *0.9% Romanians (Romanians + Vlachs) *0.8% Croats *0.7% Slovaks * 5.3% other Relationships Personalities The only way to know which personality is in control is by looking under his eyepatch. * Serbia and Montenegroball - Genocidal maniac who wants to eat Montenegroball and kill the rest. ' YOU RUINED YUGOSLAVIA YOU CHETNIK PUPPET! ЈЕБИ СЕ ГОВНО ПОСРАНО МРЗИМ ТЕ! REMOVE NATIONALISM!!' * SR Serbiaball - My true personality... Don't worry, our enemies will pay for tearing us apart. * Chetnicksball - Main kebab remover, very nationalistic. He was the first personality that pooped up alongside my original. * Nazi Serbiaball - Crazy Nazi puppet who wants to kill my friend Israelcube. Relationships Friends His best friend is himself and these are sort of friends * Byzantineball - You made me great, my years under you were one of the best years in my life, then the kebab plague came and removed you, kebab will face of justice! I will a avenge you! * Greeceball - We are both orthodox christian and both hate kebab. Greece is also my best friend. You helping me in every war. * Russiaball - Brothers. We are both orthodox and slavic. Russia isn't a big fan of me but he lets me tag along. He helps me sometimes when I'm in trouble and we both remove Kebab. but I want to join EU, I'll remove Chechnyaball, it is a love hate relationship * Romaniaball - We are both orthodox and wish to remove kebab, both hate Big Kebab, he is also the only neighbor I never got into fight with. He also doesn't recognise fake country. * Armeniaball - We both wish to kill kebab and restore glorious Constantinole and hate kebab. * Bulgariaball-Former enemy.But we both remove kebab we are Orthodox and we are Slavic and we are getting better realationships.BUT STOP RECOGNISING KOSOVO!!! * Slovakiaball - They wish to kill Goulash (northern Kebab), he is kebab remover and hates Hungaryball. * Israelcube - Friends because yuo not recognisings Kosovo and was of occupied by kebab like me and we love collaborating with each other. ((Maybe into of Jewish tricks to puppet glorious nation we yet of to seeings)) * Montenegroball - Alter Ego. Does what I say, but sometimes i see him hanging out with Albaniaball ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH THE KEBAB * Indonesiaball - Is weird and distant kebab who supports me. Thanks for not recognizing Kosovoball as real countryball. Former ally of Russiaball. * Tunisiaball - He is of kebab and couscous, but he doesn't recognise Kosovo, we both into friendship. Nowdays he has problems with terrorists and know anytime to call me for help friendski.I'll remove you later terrorist * Franceball - Are thoughts and prayers are with yuo. Now let me in there so I could do what it has to be done. She also helped me during WW1. Still friends. * Kurdistanball - He wants to remove kebab, he wants his own country and is oppressed by Turkeyball and many more kebabs. You have my support friendski! * Japanball - TOKIO OF SERBIAN CLAY Helped Me When NATO Bombed Me And Many Japanese Tourists Like To Come And Visit Me, Unfortunately, He Can Into Removing Anyone, Not Just Kebab. * Chinaball - She is also best friend of Russiaball now. Both citizen of us suffer in NATOball bombing Belgradeball. She is of learning Yugoslaviaball war songs so she can into removing the terrorist bad turk smell of east known as Uyghurball. * Myanmarball - Asian version of me. * Iranball - Actually he is a Kebab, but a nice, only true Kebab friend which hates Turkey and Azerbaijan. Sometimes I give him Weapons and he gibs Money and thank yuo for not recognize Kosovoball * Scotlandball - We are friends becuse at the time of WW1 a lot of nurses from Scotland came to Serbia to heal our solders, we even have a street named after one of their nurses. * Polandball - Slavic brother who really likes me, my culture and have really silmiar history. He recognises Kosovoball, but feels bad about it, so we are fine.He also removes kebab incredibly well. * Sentineleseball - He spears anybody who comes to his island, including kebab so I like him. * Tokelauball - Thank you for stealing Bosniaball's flag, he is just a delusioned Serb,Your flag is better than Bosnia's flag, anyway Neutral * USAball - He Bombed me and recognises Kosovoball. But he removes some kebabs in the middle east. And he does feel bad for me and many of his commanderssovoball] apoligized for bombing me, I may forgive you one day. Oh yeah and I will beat you in basketball one day... Wait Trump Won The Election? Great! Now We Can Both Remove Kebab Together! * Hungaryball - Barbaric invader. Stole some of my clay as Austria-Hungaryball but I killed their archduke in 1914 XAXAXAXAXA. We both remove kebab which is good. I think he still wants to steal Vojvodinaball. * Croatiaball - DISSOLVED YUGOSLAVIA! AND THEIR LEADER HATE SERBS!!! But still... we hang out sometimes... War, war never changes... Crying for the (g)old days sometimes, miss you brother. * Austriaball-We still hate us after ww1 but we remove kebab. I hate Turkey too! * Istriaball - I hear you want to separete from Croatiaball, hmm maybe we can into friends, maybe * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - He is a kebab and so must be removed but atleast you have large orthodox christian population and not as much of a kebab as the other kebabs are. Miss you bro... Oh yeah and he stole my son Republika Srpskaball. FREE SRPSKA 2018!!!! Enemies * Kosovoball - Fake Country! (KOSOVO IS OF SERBIA!) You are of albanian, you were in my clay and we allowed you to live there, we even gave you autonomy, this is how you repay me traitorus govno yendo? Get off my clay you don't of exist! YOU ARE OF TERRORIST! KOSOVO JE SRBIJA!!!!!! FACK YOU VERY MUCH !!! * Most NATOball members - HOW DARE YOU BOMB ME. KLA IS A TERRORIST AND I THOUGHT YOU HATE TERRORISTS BUT INSTED YOU SUPPORT THEM!!!!!!! STOP BOMBING INOCENT CIVILLIANS IN SYRIA!!!!! . REMOVE NORTH ATLANTIC TERRORIST ORGANIZATION. REMOVE SERBIA'''although we are okish now * Turkeyball ''REMOVE KEBAB'' remove kebab you are worst turk. You are the turk idiot you are the turk smell. Return to croatia. To our croatia cousins you may come our contry. You may live in the zoo….ahahahaha, bosnia we will never forgeve you. C''etnik rascal'' f*** but fuck asshole turk stink bosnia sqhipere shqipare. Turk genocide best day of my life. Take a bath of dead turk..ahahahahah. BOSNIA WE WILL GET YOU!! do not forget WW2. Albiania we kill the king, albania return to your precious mongolia….hahahahaha. Idiot turk and bosnian smell so bad..wow i can smell it. REMOVE KEBAB FROM THE PREMISES. you will get caught. Russia + Usa + Croatia + Slovak = Kill bosnia… you will WW2. Tupac alive in serbia, Tupac making album of serbia. Fast rap tupac serbia. We are rich and have gold now hahahaha ha because of tupac… you are poor stink turk. You live in a hovel hahahaha. You live in a yurt tupac alive numbr one #1 in serbia…. F*** ashol turks no good. I spit﻿ in the mouth eye of ur flag and contry. 2pac aliv and real strong wizard kill all the turk farm aminal with rap magic now we the serba rule. A''pe of the zoo presidant georg bush fuck the great satan and lay egg this egg hatch and bosnia was born. Stupid baby form the eggn give back our clay we will crush you like a skull of pig.' * Albaniaball - KOSOVO JE SRBIJAAAA! СРБИЈА ДО ТОКИЈА! KSOVO JE SERIJBA YOU LITTLE CHEEKI KEBAB, ANALBANIA'S CLAY IS 100% SERBIAN, SERBIJAN HORSES ARE INVASIBLE 2 PAC HATES YOU!! And stop bullying me if you bully me one more time I'll get Russiaball on you. * Gypsyball - STOP STEALING MY THINGS AND IRON YOU ЦИГАН. REMOVE CIGANE, УБИ УБИ ЦИГАНА!!!!! * Chechnyaball - Who Are You? Oh The Hardest Kebab On Earth... I'll Remove You Soon And Stop Bullying Russia. Wait, you looks like a Kebab version of ... me !!! And you stole my catchphrase !!! REMOVE PLAGIARIST KEBAB !!! * ISISball - I will remove you, terrorist. You are of pure Kebab and that automatically makes you a terrorist. I will remove you next. * Ottomanball - Stolen a lot of my clay, what a precious turk.. * Syriaball and other kebabs - Stop coming into European clay. Didn't you read the sign. No kebabs! And stop littering plox. Quotes * Oj Slobo pošalji salate, biće mesa, biće mesa, klaćemo Hrvate! * Samo sloga srbina spašava! * REMOVE KEBAB! * Kosovo is Serbia! * Kosovo je srce Srbije! * Ubi, zakolji, da Šiptar ne postoji! * Ubi Hrvata da Šiptar nema brata! * Granate na Hrvate! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima grana koliko Muslimana! * Nema vrba koliko ima Srba, ali ima granata koliko i Hrvata! * Vreme za Rakiju! * Živeli! * Bre Bre * VUČIČU PEDERU, IZDAO SI SRBIJU * Busy Removing Kebab Gallery Yugoslavian_sunset.png Kurwapp_Serbia.png Slavsarecool.png 1533737_227972197382296_1181544731_n.png Remove_kebab_Serbiaball.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Asia is for Asians (2).png Lwh1o5L.gif 299499 275932385865947 1138039970 n.jpg TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png 28bw7iw2298x.png Natural Order Ruined.png Anagrams.png How Serbia will never into EU (Part 2).png Remove_chain.png|The remove chain. Smokes like a Turk.png 233-Kurwatia-Has-Had-Enough.png UN the magican IV.png Screen Shot 2014-11-19 at 1.54.18 PM.png Unorthodox Measures.jpg Raised by narcissists.jpg CQlB0fk.png montenegrians they never change.jpg parenting.png WAR WAR.jpg Reich and Roll.jpg Bosnia17.png MuZyxqo.png Z1tvf5E.png xWrfjj9.png spsSWoK.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg TnOZgxU.png Opera Mundi new.png 'pEqSpSN.png 9dlun2U.png 'ycmJzir.png 47anschluss.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png JRiXbVD.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png Lu565MS.gif|Who of needing a instrument of music. 7iXNpGQ.png 4ovtIU5.png ARHdyOv.png ErQuQ4s.png What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png Serbiaball.png V2eAZF3.png Bosnian forelock.jpg Serbiaball.png 1016225 247199382116199 479545456 n.jpg Djokovicball.png Kebab2.jpg Who is Best.gif What's wrong with Serbia - Serbian Issue.png 100YearssinceGreatWar.png BatSerb.jpg Kebab1.jpg Austrich.png Links *Facebookpage Link comics: *An Angel Gets Its Wings *Ethnic Cleansers Anonymous *Slavs on Holiday Part 2 - Sarawak *Serbia's mentor *Unstoppable force, immovable mountain }} es: fr:Serbieballe zh:塞尔维亚球 Category:Orthodox Category:Balkans Category:Slavic Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Country Category:ISISball Haters Category:Russian lovers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Europoor Category:Eyepatch Countryballs Category:Serbiaball Category:Landlocked Category:UN Category:Cyrillic Category:Europe Category:Kebab Removers Category:Nationalist Category:Basketball Category:Orthodoxy Category:Orthosox Christianity Category:Remove Kebab Category:Homosex Removers Category:Yugoslavia Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Burger removers Category:NATO hater Category:NATOball hater Category:NATO haters Category:NATOball haters Category:Russia lover Category:Independent States of Europe Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Evil Category:NATO lovers Category:Vodka remover Category:Remove Vodka Category:Vodka Removers Category:Vodka haters Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Lonley Category:Elongated Category:Characters Category:Red Blue White Category:USA allies Category:Albania haters Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Future NATOballs Category:ISISball Removers